DND5e first ever campaign
by TheSapphireReaper
Summary: just getting a friend opinion and this is the only site I know will let me upload documents.
1. Chapter 1

The players travel to the town of Grimcoast on the southern tip of the continent of Alaaca. They are looking for the Knights of the Duende. As they enter town they notice it is bustling, as expected with a port town. A castle covered in banners bearing a small, grey, wingless fae; The Castle of El Duende. They also see a tavern, a blacksmith, and a market.

Tavern -

The players enter and see many patrons. The bartender, Sildaar, is behind the counter. A tiefling waitress is handing out mugs of mead and bottles of wine to patrons. A figure in a dark cloak is sitting at a table surrounded by books and booze. (figure is Saldrin Ero, a scholar from another continent who is searching for a beast in the land known as the Mnaanangal; a vampiric creature that appears to be a normal woman during the day but leaves her bottom half behind at night to feed on humans, particularly pregnant women. He offers 200gp for the capture of one (DO NOT LET SUNLIGHT TOUCH MNAANANGAL))

Blacksmith -

The players enter and see the blacksmith arguing with a man in fine steel armor. The symbol of a Duende is on his chest and a rapier at his hip. The blacksmith welcomes the players to browse his wares.

Market -

Potion shop

Food stalls

Fish stalls

Mercenaries for hire

Castle – (Main Story)

Arriving at the Castle of El Duende, the players are greeted by two knights in shining steel armor, each carrying a halberd. They allow the players to enter and another guard escorts the players to the GrandMaster of the Knights, Gauldra Diason. Gauldra tells the players that they are hunting a very powerful and dangerous creature known as a Grootslang. She informs them that she has several jobs that need to be done first, as it's armies of monsters are powerful and need to be weakened. Every job allows the retrieval of pelts, teeth and scales. Upon return with proof of completion, the players will be payed 100gp. The reward for killing the Grootslang is 150,000gp.

Job 1 -

Kill the first general.

The players go to Frozen-heart Cave. They see 2 monsters outside. They can roll history to see what they are (12 or higher, they are Chupacabras). The players cannot sneak past these monsters. Entering area 2, they see 5 more Chupacabras and a Rougarou.

Entering area 3, they see a Mongoose. The players can roll history (3 or higher) to see who it is (GEF THE MONGOOSE) or, if detected, he will tell them.

Job 2 -

Kill the second general.

The players go to Whirpool Cove. They see 2 Pink dolphins with human arms and legs outside the entrance to the cavern. They can seduce or fight these Encantados.

Entering the second chamber they see seal skins hung from the roof of the cavern and beautiful nude women staring at them. They can fight or help the selkies.

The players next enter the 3rd chamber and have to fight the LUSKA, a shark-octopus hypbrid that is immune to magic.

Job 3 -

Kill the 3rd general.

The players go to Mirrored Forest. They see no guards, just very tall grass. The players can roll wisdom to see if they know what it is (hungry grass, 13 or higher). IF the player has no food in their pocket, they take 1 damage per turn through the entire forest

The players enter the first clearing where they see a pack of dogs with glowing yellow eyes and smoke for breath. These are hellhounds. The players can slay these creatures.

They enter the second clearing and see a Huge Black Bird sleeping in the clearing. This is the boss. They awaken it and a storm is immediately summoned. Lightning crackles as the THUNDERBIRD awakens and goes to fight the players.

Job 4 -

Kill the final general.

The players go to the Seared Desert. They are immediately attacked by a Death Worm. They advance after beating the beast.

The players enter the second area and see a line of tsucinokos (small snakes with tiny heads and tails and a large round body.).

The players enter the boss area and see a 10 foot tall bear. It is scared and surrounded by human skulls. This is a Nandi Bear. It is immune to acid, poison, and fire.

Job 5 -

Collect ingredients.

The players are sent to collect ingredients for a poison said to be able to kill the Grootslang. They have to collect a jackalope horn, the tooth of a Nandi Bear, a blade of hungry grass, an eye of a Rougarou, and the heart of a Snallygaster. These can be found in previous areas, in the plains, and in shops.

Job 6 -

Get the flutes of life and death.

The flutes are guarded by goblins at The Abondoned Silver Mine. There is only one chamber and it holds 5 goblins, a bugbear, and a Rougarou

Job 7 -

KILL THE GROOTSLANG

The players head to the tree of life and death. A horrible odor of decay emits from the tree. The players see 5 Tatzelwyrms guarding the tree.

The players enter the first area of the tree and have to fight 2 hellhounds and a rougarou.

The players enter the second area and find a healing pool, untouched by the monsters. It heals all wounds and restores spell slots.

The players enter the final room and have to play the flutes of life and death together. After doing so, the Grootslang will appear. It is 75 feet long, body of a black mamba and the head of an elephant. This is the final boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Mnanangaal

Vampiric; medium-sized creature; chaotic evil

Armor class: 15

Health: 13

Attacks:

Unarmed strike: 1d6 + 2

750xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

13 17 12 10 18 3

Chupacabra

Beast, Small creature; chaotic neutral

Armor class: 11

Health: 5

Attacks:

Bite: 1d6+4

Headbutt: 1d4+4

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

17 16 10 6 7 10

75xp

Rougarou

Humanoid; medium-sized creature; neutral evil

Armor Class: 12

Health: 13

Attacks:

Bite: 1d6+5

Claw: 1d6+5

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

18 17 10 15 14 4

150xp

Encantado

Humanoid; shape-shifter; medium-sized creature; chatoic neutral

Armor Class: 10

Health: 12

Attacks:

Spear: (Range 10ft) 1d12+2

Unarmed strike: 1d4+2

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

10 9 11 4 3 18

75xp

Selkie

Humanoid; medium-sized creature; true neutral

Armor class: 12

Health: 7

Attacks:

Unarmed strike: 1d4+4

100xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

16 18 15 13 14 17

Hellhounds

Beast; medium-sized creature; chaotic evil

Armor class: 14

Health: 14

Attacks:

Bite: 1d12+2

Scratch: 1d6+2

80xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

17 16 12 7 7 17

Deathworm

Beast; large-sized creature; chaotic evil

Armor class: 13

Health: 30

Attacks:

Bite: 1d8+4

Throw: 1d12+4 (player moves back 50ft)

200xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

18 18 10 13 15 12

Tsuchinoko

Beast; small-sized creature; true neutral

Armor class: 8

Health: 5

Attacks:

Poison spit: 1d2+1

Rolling strike: 1d4+1

300xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

5 1 20

Tatzelwyrm

Beast; medium-sized; neutral evil

Armor class: 13

Health: 10

Attacks:

Scratch: 1d8+6

Poison spit: 1d4+1

95xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

17 18 11 12 10 18

BOSSES

JEFF THE MONGOOSE

Beast; small-sized creature; chaotic

Armor class: 16

Health: 125

Attacks:

Punch: 1d4+8

Scratch: 1d6+8

Gives 1000xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

18 17 16 18 17 18

LUSKA

Beast;Medium-sized creature; chaotic evil

Armor class: 15

Health: 275

Attacks:

Slap: 1d6+3

Bite: 1d12+3

Ram: 1d8+3

Gives 3000xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

15 18 13 12 13 16

THUNDERBIRD

Beast; Large-sized; chaotic neutral

Armor class: 13

Health: 366

Attacks:

Peck: 1d12+5

Wing slap: 1d12+5

Shock: 1d12+8

Gives 5000xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

17 20 13 14 13 18

NANDIBEAR

Beast: medium-sized; neutral evil

Armor class: 15

Health: 500

Attacks:

Headbutt: 1d6+3

Scratch: 1d8+3

Gives 8500xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

16 12 12 13 14 16

GROOTSLANG

Beast; Massive-sized; Chaotic Evil

Armor class: 10

Health: 1050

Attacks:

Slam: 1d8+9

Body slam: 1d12+9

Gives 10000xp

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

20 18 14 13 15 8


End file.
